


Stay

by TheDeanmon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Pining, dean's bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeanmon/pseuds/TheDeanmon
Summary: Dean Winchester is bad at feelings and bad at taking hints. He should really open his eyes and just observe.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 35





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short and the summary is so bad, but I found it in my drafts and it made me smile. Hope you enjoy!

Dean Winchester wasn't the smartest guy in the world, but he knew when he wasn't wanted, and there were only so many uneasy silences and withering glances he could take, so he was packing a bag and leaving. 

He'd thought about it for months now, as he had been forced to watch Castiel and Sam grow ever closer, feeling his chest collapsing with every day that passed. Even now the two were out grabbing groceries at the store a few blocks from their loft, giving Dean his perfect exit. He grabbed all of his essentials: a toothbrush, clothes to change into, a couple tapes, the picture he had of his mom, and then turned to face the room, a little uncomfortable that his most important things barely filled a duffel bag. He could call Sam when he got settled somewhere and arrange a time to get the rest of his things, but he couldn't stand living with Cas anymore. Forced to see his stupid beautiful face and not be able to do anything about it. He sighed and then flicked his bedroom light off, retreating from the room and pulling the door shut. When he'd moved in with Cas he figured it would be a mistake but he'd hoped he could handle it and he had for a while, but he'd never imagined that his brother would fall for the same guy. He took a look around the living room, frowning and sighing as he reached for the door, but he pulled it open and was nose to nose with the blue eyed man of his nightmares. 

"Dean," Castiel said. 

"Uh," Dean so eloquently replied. 

Castiel's eyes briefly moved to the bag clutched tightly in Dean's hand and then back up to Dean's shocked eyes. "Are you going somewhere?" 

"I thought you were at the store with Sam," Dean said, taking a step back. Castiel stuffed his keys into his pocket but didn't move from the doorway, blocking Dean inside the apartment he wished so desperately to escape. 

"He ran into a friend of his, they went to catch up. I was bringing in the bags." Cas said lifting his left hand to show three or four plastic sacks in his fist. "He'll be home later. Where were you going?" 

"Uh," Dean said again. 

"Dean? Is something wrong?" Castiel asked, moving into Dean's space.

Dean felt himself start to sweat and he swallowed the bad taste in his mouth. "I was, uh, just going for a drive." 

"Then why do you have a bag?" Castiel wondered, adjusting his own bags in his hands awkwardly. 

"Jesus, what is this twenty questions?" Dean snapped. 

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows and set his jaw, "What's going on, Dean?"

"Just move, man," Dean groaned, rolling his eyes and shaking the bag in his hand. 

"Not until you talk to me," Castiel said emphatically. Dean tried not to look at him. 

"Cas--"

"Dean, please, what's going on? If something's wrong you have to talk to me about it." 

With his free hand, Castiel reached for him, but Dean moved back a half-step and said, "Cas, stop." Castiel blinked. "I'm leaving." 

"Just talk to me and--"

"Like moving out, Castiel. I'm done, I gotta get out of here. I'm climbing the walls," Dean said expressively, gesturing with the hand he held his keys in. 

"Moving? What? Why? Did something happen? Does Sam know?" Castiel was speaking frantically, not willing to let Dean get a word in, and his eyes were wide and pained. He looked at Dean and set the grocery bags down gently on the ground. "Dean… you were going to leave without telling me?" Dean looked at him and opened his mouth but he couldn't speak. "I mean," Cas took a step forward and drew both hands to his chest, "it's me. We're… I--" 

"What are we, Cas?" Dean asked. "'Cause I've been racking my brain trying to figure it out. I mean, are we friends, enemies, more than friends, hell, brothers?" 

"Enemies?" Castiel whispered, voice breaking. Dean sighed and looked down, not able to look at Castiel anymore without doing something stupid. Like hit him. Or kiss him. "Dean, I--" 

"What, Cas?" Dean said with all the grace of a scorned middle schooler. Cas shook his head, mouth parted. Dean chuckled drily, "Cas, I've been in love with you for years, man." Castiel started to speak but Dean talked over him, "and it sucks to leave, it's going to suck not to see you everyday, but not as much as it sucks to see you and Sam." 

"Me and Sam?" Castiel said, eyebrows raised and hands shaking. 

"Yeah, seeing you guys all over each other. It just hurts." 

Castiel took another step, groceries long abandoned in the doorway. "Dean, I'm in love with you." Castiel admitted reaching for Dean. This time, he let him take his arm. "I always have been. I'm not into Sam. I spend time with him because sometimes it's hard to be with you but not be _with_ you. It's easier to stay away then get hurt. Dean, I understand why you want to leave, but please, please stay." 

Castiel was in love with him?

"You--" Dean began, but Castiel grabbed his sleeve and rubbed it between his fingers. 

"Dean," Castiel said, "I can't lose you. I won't." 

Dean dropped his bag. He wasn't going anywhere. How could he? 


End file.
